


CATALEYA

by desrouleaux



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Cussing, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrouleaux/pseuds/desrouleaux
Summary: You fucked up. Your parents send you to L.A. to live with your sister for a while. They hope it will help you - maybe find your way, find out where you belong, find out who you really are. Maybe you will, maybe you won't.





	CATALEYA

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is for the *Netflix* BRIGHT fandom, hehe. If you’re wondering what the title means… well, it’s a song from a German rapper named Samra. I love the song and it set the mood for this story ~ so if you like the story, you should definitely check it out even if you don’t speak German 😊
> 
> This is the Prologue for my Reader x Orc fanfic ~ could be Nick Jakoby, haven’t decided yet! 🤭 Enjoy 🖤

_Two pairs of bright amber colored eyes were staring at you; estimating and unsure. Your parents were sitting just across from you at the big old wooden table, the one with visible scratches and marks that had been caused by you and your siblings a long time ago when you were still learning how to use forks and knifes properly._

_Your father spoke first. His voice was deep and rough, burdened by the smoke he used to inhale at his job before his retirement._

_“Don’t think of this as a punishment”_

_“No, please don’t, honey”, your mother chimed in quickly. Her voice was soft and full of cares. You knew she meant what she, they, said – but that didn’t make it any less painful. You swallowed hard before you spoke; the first words since you sat down._

_“I don’t” You cleared you throat as your voice cracked a little. “I get why you feel the need to do this, to send me away, but – I just want you to know that I’m fine and that this”_

_Your father snorted loud. “You can’t fool us” He tapped his nostril. “We know, we always do”_

_You pursed your lips. Of course they did._

_Your mother rolled her eyes and leaned over to grasp your hands. Her hands were bigger than yours, rougher too; and her skin was pleasantly cool. “What your papa actually wants to say is that we are worried about you, honey, and we thought that this might be a good idea”_

_She looked over to where her husband was sitting. “Right, Rurik?”_

_He nodded his head, his tusks bared in an encouraging grin. “Exactly”_

* * *

The sudden loud rumbling of the airplane caused you to jerk awake and with a blurred vision you had to blink a few times before you managed to stretch your limbs. You pulled your headphones from your ears as the stewardess informed all passengers that the plane was in its final descent – you know, all that standard talk.

You sat up straight and fastened your seat belt as the plane shook again as it was now breaking through thick white clouds – and you watched from your window seat as the city slowly came into full view, finally revealing your destination, your new home – for a while at least.

**_Los Angeles._ **

You were standing at the baggage claim area as you took in your surroundings for the first time. The place held a kind of busyness which was foreign to you. Most people were on their phones, either talking or texting. There were all kinds of races running around, minding their businesses – not caring about one another. Suddenly you felt out of place, overwhelmed even – and you asked yourself if you really belonged here.

* * *

 

_“Feels like I haven’t seen Rita in years”, You mumbled as you packed your bags with the help of your mother._

_“Yeah…but she’s so excited that you agreed to do this”, She said with a warm smile, even though you could see in her eyes that she was not completely supporting this arrangement. “Plus, you will meet her new boyfriend and then you can tell me if he’s really as great as she claims him to be”, She chuckled softly as she folded one of your shirts._

_You snorted. “Derek – the police officer.”_

_You could hear your mother laugh to herself. “I think your sister has a thing for males in uniforms”_

You were sure you looked lost as hell as you walked out of the gate of arrivals. You saw people who were already waiting for each other and you witnessed all kinds of welcoming and greetings around you, but there was no sight of your big sister. There were no Orcs around whatsoever, so not being able to recognize her was no option.

As the crowd thinned out you decided to just walk along and take a cab; all while disappointment started to creep up on you. However, after taking a few steps towards the exit, someone called out for you.

Derek, you assumed, was still standing at the gate with a sign in his hands that read your name. He was wearing his cop uniform, all geared up. Great. What a warm welcome and good first impression, you thought.

He walked over to you with a smile on his face, showing off his white, perfect teeth. Human teeth. He was a human; a human cop. You scrutinized him with furrowed brows.

He was taller than you, taller than Rita too, probably. He had broad shoulders and a good bicep. His eyes were greyish blue, his raven hair accurately styled and his face shaved clean. He was handsome, but too sleek for your liking.

“I’m Derek, nice to meet you, (Y/N)” He offered you a hand and you shook it quickly before you picked up your belongings yet again.

“Yeah…uh” You cleared your throat awkwardly. “I was expecting my sister to pick me up actually, I mean –“

Derek took the heaviest bag out of your hand as he waved you off. “Yeah, I know – but I offered to do it instead because my shift just ended anyway and this was just a slight detour for me”, He explained with a friendly smile. “I hope that’s okay?”

You couldn’t change it anyway, so you nodded. “Sure, thanks.”

Derek winked at you. “Don’t mention it.”

* * *

 

_The drive to the airport was the most silent car ride you had ever shared with your father. You knew that he wanted to talk, but he knew that you did not. There was this knot of anxiety in your belly that you just couldn’t get rid of and he sensed that._

_“Did Alek say goodbye to you?” He spoke anyway._

_The knot tightened and now you could feel it in your chest as well. You sighted. “No”_

_Your father gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. “Idiot”_

_You pulled your phone out of your pocket just to be sure, but you were greeted by the same sight. No calls, no text messages. None of them cared that you were leaving._

_“He’s just acting like this, because he’s overprotective of you and, well –“_

_“I know”, You interrupted your father. The knot was now making it hard for you to breathe; everything felt heavy._

_“I know.”_

* * *

 

“So, (Y/N), how was your flight?”

You stood at the passenger door of the police car while Derek loaded your bags into the trunk and you felt like everyone was watching you.

When he closed the trunk with a loud thud, you snapped out of your thoughts. “Uh, fine”, You managed to say as he smiled at you. “Good”

He opened the drivers door. “Now hop in – or do you want to know how civilians I usually pick up in this car feel?”, He suggested and gestured to the shielded back seat with a goofy smile.

You pressed your lips together and suppressed the urge to roll your eyes. “Nah, I think I’ll pass this time.”, You answered and sat down int the passenger seat. He did not need to know about the experiences you already had with cop cars.

As Derek swerved through the late L.A. traffic, you couldn’t help but stare. Stare at the street arts, stare at the people, stare at the buildings and the overall view. It was already hot for a month like May and you questioned why you decided to wear a thick hoodie today.

“Yeah, the weather takes a little to get used to. Pretty different from Philly, I guess?”

You pulled your hoodie over your head, revealing the white shirt you were wearing underneath. “A little, yeah”, You answered matter of factly.

Derek chuckled next to you.

When you passed a sign that read “Elf District”, you turned to him. “So it’s not a myth? It’s real?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Yup – but it’s not a place I’d recommend to be honest with you.”

You pursed your lips as you drove past the exit. “Why?”

“It’s a restricted area, some places are Elves only, it’s hella expensive, it’s full of rich snobby Elves and they don’t like seeing – well, us.”

“Hm” You continued to look out of the window as the scenery slowly changed to a more ghetto-like atmosphere.

Derek continued to tell you about all the different city parts, where it was safe to go and where you should stay away from.

“The Fogteeth are the biggest Orc Clan in town. Don’t get involved with them, your sister made that mistake, but she was lucky.”

You raised a brow at that statement, but before you could ask, he pulled into a driveway.

You looked up and there she was standing at the front door, a beaming smile on her face. She squealed as soon as you got out of the car.

“My baby sister, ah!”

You were quickly embraced in a tight hug before you had the chance to protest.

Her skin was cool against yours and you were thankful for that. She smelled of fresh coffee and raspberry body lotion, the one she had been using since she was a teenager.

“You’re so pretty, (Y/N). I can’t believe you’re really here!”, Rita said as she nuzzled your neck and you knew that she was scenting you carefully so she wouldn’t hurt you with her small, but existing, tusks.

You relaxed into her arms and you realized how much you had actually missed your sister.

“Me neither”, You managed to choke out as you felt tears well in the corners of your eyes.


End file.
